epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Michelangelo (Artist)
Michelangelo Buonarroti, alongside Leonardo da Vinci, Raphael Sanzio da Urbino, and Donatello Bardi, battled the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles as a part of the Renaissance Artists in Artists vs TMNT. He was portrayed by Ian Hecox. Information on the rapper Michelangelo di Lodovico Buonarroti Simoni, better known simply as Michelangelo, was born on March 6th, 1475, in Caprese, Italy. He was an Italian sculptor, painter, architect, poet, and engineer of the High Renaissance who exerted an unparalleled influence on the development of Western art. Despite making few forays beyond the arts, his versatility in the disciplines he took up was of such a high order that he is often considered a contender for the title of the archetypal Renaissance man. His most famous works include the Pietà, the Statue of David, and the Sistine Chapel ceiling. Although he always considered himself a Florentine, Michelangelo lived most of his life in Rome, where he died at the age of 88 on February 18th, 1564. Lyrics [Note: Michelangelo Buonarroti is in orange, while Leonardo da Vinci, Donatello Bardi, and Raphael Sanzio da Urbino are in regular text. Michelangelo rapping along with another artist(s) is in ''orange and italics. Other artists rapping along without Michelangelo is in bold and italics. All four artists rapping at the same time is in italics.] 'Verse 1: Cowabunga, dude, so let's get it on. Reptiles against the fathers of the Renaissance. We got the classical technique To kick these three-toed freaks back under the street! (Ooh!) I take a turtle, and I turn him into mincemeat. You don't really wanna step to da Vinci! I love the ladies; I like to keep it mellow, So let me pass the mic to my man, Donatello! (Uh!) Hard shell, but you're gross in the middle. Wouldn't wanna touch you with a six-foot chisel! Born in goop, raised in poop, I slice through a group of ninjas like fruit. Oops! (Yo!) Raphael, and I came to flow! Deemed dope by the Pope and I boned 'til I croaked! I'm an emcee Shredder, but I get the feeling I should pass it up to my man on the ceiling! (Ohhh!) Michelangelo, and I'm a giant! I made David, but I'll slay you like Goliath! I'm a rap God, and you can't quite touch me! This battle's your Last Judgment, trust me! ''We drop science!' We got the mathematics! The architects of rebirth are rap addicts! You beat the Foot, but it won't go well When you catch an Italian boot to the half shell! 'Verse 2:' That's because you mutants are too immature! You wouldn't know genius if it pissed in your sewer! We got the talent, and the minds, and the rhymes so sweet! We're like your NES game 'cause we can't be beat! Trivia *Michelangelo is wearing an orange top to match the mask of the turtle of the same name. *He is the only Renaissance artist in the battle to not wear a hat. Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Team Rapper Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Artists vs TMNT Category:Ian Hecox Category:Smosh